


Tyler

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	Tyler

Tai is the only one truly excited to pilot a Jaeger. 

Before the interviews and the glory there is a short, skinny whisp of a thing dripping wet and speeding through a Shatterdome, glasses held aloft by a librarian-esque string that she was much too young for and a fluffy white towel only barely covering her body.

She is in LOCCENT instantly if any alert is raised. She keeps her drivesuit at one of the tech stations (because she is, in fact, still certified as a neural bridge operator and she is willing to do any and everything for the war effort) and she is seen wiggling into it more often than not. 

Where her partner is serious, she is silly. 

Where Jeanie is wild as the eye of the storm, Tai is as calm on the leaf on the wind.

Or maybe it's the other way around.

It doesn't matter anyway.  
Or it won't, in a few years.


End file.
